Martial-arts training tools are well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,624; STRIKING DEVICE FOR TRAINING IN MARTIAL ARTS; Feasor; issued 7 Mar. 1978, discloses a striking device having target elements suspended by a cord and pivoting rod-mounted response elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,191; STRIKING DUMMY AS PUNCHING BAG ATTACHMENT; De Sousa; issued 25 Jan. 1994, discloses a life-like training dummy as an attachment to a punching bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,315; DEVICE FOR SELF DEFENSE TRAINING; Schemmel; issued 9 May 1978, discloses a life-like articulated training dummy supported in an upright position on a post and having a plurality of separate pressure sensors disposed at various target locations on the dummy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,231; KARATE TARGET PAD; Swift; issued 12 Feb. 1991, discloses a karate target pad, preferably shaped to resemble a human head, which in use is worn on the user's hand, wherein the user's hand is disposed within a mitten-shaped internal void configured to receive a hand in an open, but slightly flexed, position, with the rough plane of the open hand generally aligned with the plane of symmetry of the “head”.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,443; MARTIAL ARTS PRACTICE DEVICE; Phillips; issued 30 May 2006, discloses a kicking exercise device having a frame adapted to be held by a user (preferably with two hands) and a head/target portion mounted to the frame with a coil spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,398; THREE DIMENSIONAL TRAINING MANNEQUIN WITH LIFELIKE REACTION AND FEEL FOR SPARRING AND SELF DEFENSE TRAINING; Broussard et al.; issued 26 Oct. 1999, discloses a life-size training mannequin comprising a torso and head having a resilient outer skin filled with flexible interior foam, and preferably mounted on a telescoping pole projecting from a weighted base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,079; KICK-BOXING EXERCISE DEVICE; Luedke et al.; issued 29 Aug. 2000, discloses a kick-boxing exercise device having a weighted base and a target preferably in the general shape of a human torso and head, and having a plurality of target areas with LED's and associated sensors, whereby punch and kick sequences may be indicated by illuminating different LEDs sequentially and the user's proficiency may be evaluated through the pressure information obtained from the sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,820; INFLATABLE BOXING GLOVE OR PILLOW; Petrusek; issued 4 Sep. 1973, discloses an air-inflated boxing glove or pillow.